


Jealousy

by kageyama_drama



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Getting Together, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_drama/pseuds/kageyama_drama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan and phil have tyler oakley over and phil realizes that he is insanely jealous.</p><p>jealous!Phil, drunk!Dan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know, what a creative title  
> \----  
> this is re-posted from my tumblr.  
> if you wanna check that out --> damnnn-destiel.tumblr.com  
> enjoy! :)

Phil didn’t mean to be so pissy. He tried to control himself. But when Dan drinks, he loses all his inhibitions and does things he doesn’t mean. At least Phil _hopes_ he doesn’t mean them.

Earlier that night, Dan and Phil invited Tyler over for a visit. Tyler was in town for an event and tonight was the only night that his schedule was open to hang out, so Dan invited him, not even asking Phil first. Don’t get him wrong, Phil loved Tyler. He was hilarious and so much fun to hang out with, and Phil was glad they had a chance to all hang out together again, it had been so long.

But, when the buzzer went off and Tyler came into their flat, Phil immediately remembered why the three of them hanging out usually ended in him being in a bad mood.

Dan and Tyler had no problem heading straight into the drinks, whereas Phil wasn’t big on alcohol. Sure, he’d indulge every once in a while, but rarely got drunk. His best friend and their house guest were sat in the kitchen, taking shots of straight vodka within ten minutes of Tyler’s arrival. 

Phil awkwardly stood nearby, feeling like a giant third wheel as Dan howl-laughed at something Tyler said. Besides being annoyed with Dan for being so obnoxious when the colorful-haired American was around, Phil was annoyed with himself. He always got like this when other people came round, but he couldn’t figure out why. He was a social person, he had loads of friends. It was mostly when these friends interacted with Dan too much, too closely.  _What’s wrong with me?_ Phil questioned himself. 

“Let’s watch a film!” Dan suggested, a new, boozy drink in both he and Tyler’s hands, this time it appeared to be red wine. They clinked their glasses together and retreated to the lounge. Phil followed, scoffing to himself. 

“Have a seat, Philly!” Tyler shouted, a bit too loudly at the black haired man. Phil sat on the left of Tyler, Dan on the right, and pressed the play button on the TV.

——

Two films (and four hours) later, Tyler and Dan were almost snuggling on one end of the couch. Halfway through the first film, Phil had slowly snuck down, claiming a seat on the floor to give them space. No one seemed to notice.

In between the films, Phil gave in and began drinking. Not nearly as much as the other two men, but he needed something to numb his anxiety. 

It was now three in the morning and Tyler was shuffling to the door, heading down the stairs, wishing them goodnight, claiming his taxi. Phil slammed the door once he knew their guest was gone and retreated to the lounge to clean up.

“What’s your problem?” Dan asked sloppily, flopping down on the couch. Phil’s eyebrows shot up.

“Nothing…” He answered, unaware that he was showing his annoyance enough for drunk-Dan to notice.

“I know you, Phil,” Dan started, slurring slightly. “You’re mad. ‘Bout somethin’.” He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and leaned forward to reach for his glass. 

Phil swiped it out of his reach before he got there, replacing it with a water bottle instead. Dan didn’t need anymore alcohol, that was for sure.

“Hydrate.” Phil added, picking up plates and napkins strewn about their lounge. Dan chugged the cold, clear liquid. 

“S’this about Tyler?” Dan said, sprawled out on the couch. 

“Forget it, Dan.”

“Phil!” Dan stood, wobbling, and pressed on. “You’ve been acting like, like an… ass! All n-night! I’m not psychic, so just tell me!”

Phil took an angry step in Dan’s direction. Drunk Dan could really be stubborn. Then again, so could sober Dan. Phil was definitely overreacting, he knew it.

“Maybe if you pried Tyler’s hands off of you for two seconds, we wouldn’t be having this conversation!” He almost shouted. The air between them froze and Dan just stared, dropping back onto the couch.

The pair was silent as Phil finished tidying. He was hyper aware of his attitude now. He tried his best to act normal; this would all go away after a good night’s sleep and Dan probably wouldn’t even remember it.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Phil said, tiredly. 

“No!” Dan yelped when Phil tried to help him up. “I had fun tonight, but you ruined it!” 

The brown eyed man absentmindedly gestured with his hands, still holding the open bottle, and slung water across the room and himself. The cold water seemed to sober him up a bit.

“Dan!” Phil yelped as some water splashed on his shirt.

“I wanted to enjoy the films, but all I could think about was you and your pissy attitude!” Dan continued, standing once more. “Why don’t you like Tyler?”

“I- I do like Tyler! He’s great!” Phil answered, defensive.

“Then why are you in such a bad mood whenever we spend time together?”

“I’m not…” Phil lied.

“Are you… jealous?” Dan asked, somewhere in the back of his mind knowing that he would never ask this if he wasn’t inebriated in some way. Phil’s eyebrows shot up.

“No!” He immediately answered. “I would rather just… I’d rather it be just the two of us.” He added, slightly quieter. Internally, Phil realized what was happening. 

“Why?” Dan pressed on, stubbornly. 

Phil opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself. 

“Why?!” Dan shouted, right in his face. 

At this moment, Phil completely and totally lost control. Before he fully knew what he was doing, he had Dan pinned against the white plastered wall. The look on Dan’s face was a mixture of shock, confusion, and fear. Phil’s eyes were locked onto his, their faces mere inches apart.

“Because…” He took in a breath and lunged himself against Dan, deeply kissing his lips. Dan took in a sharp breath, not kissing back, just taking it. After a few seconds, Phil pulled back, concentrating on Dan’s face, his eyes, his lips.

“Oh…” The younger man stared back at him and his eyes flicked down to Phil’s lips, and closed the distance between them once more, hungrily kissing his best friend. 

Phil smiled into the kiss, deepening it. His hands softly moved down Dan’s shoulders, past his chest, and stopped at his hips, pulling him even closer. Dan let out a moan when their bodies pressed together and it drove Phil mad.

“What does this mean?” Dan asked into Phil’s neck, panting.

Phil hadn’t thought about that. _What did it mean? Did he have feelings for his best friend? Was Dan too drunk to even remember this tomorrow?_

“What do you want it to mean?” Phil asked, curiously, sucking little marks onto Dan’s jaw.

Dan stopped him for a moment and looked into his eyes, deadly serious.

“I love you, Phil. I have since 2009,” Phil opened his mouth to speak, but Dan continued. “And before you say anything, this isn’t just the alcohol talking. I mean it.”

Phil’s heart flipped over and he smiled uncontrollably. 

“I love you too.” The words came out before he even had time to think about them, but he knew that they were completely truthful. He felt free. “I love you, Dan Howell.”

Dan let out a small squeal as Phil wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him in the air, straining his neck to kiss the brunette. 

Phil didn’t know how long it would have taken to fully realize these feelings if Tyler didn’t come over that night, but he was thankful he did. He scooped Dan up and ran, carrying him all the way to Phil’s room, swinging the door shut behind them. 

 _Mental note,_  Phil thought to himself,  _send Tyler Oakley a thank you card._


End file.
